


punto de congelación

by minigami



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham es una bola de cristal llena de nieve, una ciudad fantasma, una isla aislada del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punto de congelación

**Author's Note:**

> Posteado también en mi LJ (minigami.livejournal...). Inspirado en The Boxer, de Editors.

**punto de congelación.**   
  


Cuando Tim era pequeño, vivía con sus padres en una de las casonas cercanas a Wayne Manor. Luego pasó Haití, pasó la enfermedad de su padre, pasó Dana y pasó la quiebra de la empresa familiar.  
  
Ahora su padre y su mujer están al otro lado de la barrera, y la mansión es una carcasa de ojos vacíos, justo al otro lado del límite de la ciudad. Tim mira desde la costa, Amusement Mile otro cadáver a su espalda, el viento tirándole del pelo y levantando olas en el río de Gotham que separa la ciudad del resto del país. A la derecha puede ver los restos del puente Robert Kane, que Bane voló junto antes de instaurar su no-régimen, y si achina los ojos y mira al frente, se imagina que el lugar en el que solía vivir cuando su vida era más sencilla y más silenciosa le devuelve la mirada.  
  
Cuando empieza a bajar el sol, se sube en su bicicleta y comienza a pedalear de camino a la ciudad.  
  
Se cruza con un grupo de tipos compartiendo un cigarro arrugado en las cercanías de lo que solía ser el estadio. En la oscuridad creciente, son una figura indistinta hecha de sombras y ruido. Tim siente sus ojos sobre él cuando pasa por su lado, y aprieta el manillar y los dientes, e ignora el escalofrío de miedo para concentrarse en el movimiento de sus piernas, en sus alrededores, en que aún tiene que cruzar toda la ciudad y no puede malgastar sus fuerzas.  
  
No es capaz de respirar bien hasta que los deja bien atrás.  
  
Gotham es una ciudad que convierte a sus habitantes en bestias. La ausencia de otra ley que la de la selva lo único que ha hecho ha sido poner de manifiesto esta verdad.  
  
Tim está seguro de que eso es lo que Bane pretendía desde el principio.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
Lo más difícil es conseguir mantener en funcionamiento los ordenadores. Usar generadores de electricidad no es una opción, porque necesitan combustible, y no pasar frío tiene prioridad en su lista de necesidades. A Barbara le ha costado sudor, lágrimas y un poco de sangre propia y ajena dar con la forma de conseguir suministro eléctrico constante sin que Bane y los suyos tengan noticias de ello.  
  
(No se cree que no lo sepan. Saben todo. Y también saben que ella, alguien, lo sabe. Están jugando con ellos, Barbara está segura, es una forma de demostrar que son los más fuertes, los reyes de la ciudad.)  
  
El metal de la silla de ruedas está helado al tacto. Se acerca el invierno, piensa Barbara, y rueda hasta poder revisar los monitores que tiene conectados a las pocas cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad que no han sido destrozadas.  
  
En la habitación en penumbra llena de material electrónico en la que pasa sus días y sus noches, el tiempo parece haberse detenido, pero se acerca el invierno.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
La principal diferencia entre la Gotham de antes de Bane y la de después de Bane es la falta de vida. Ella ha visto muchas ciudades, ha estado en muchos sitios, ha visitado los recovecos más recónditos del planeta, pero en ningún lugar se ha sentido así. Ella no conoce aún muchas palabras, no sabe describir el sentimiento, no sabe siquiera si tiene nombre, pero lo huele en el aire que también huele a invierno y a cosas muertas y no le gusta.  
  
(Ella tiene nombre, un nombre por el que él - su padre - solía llamarla, por el que podría llamarse a sí misma, por el que permite a los demás que la llamen, pero es más sencillo separar lo que es ella de lo que es Cassandra Cain.)  
  
Ronda los apartamentos abandonados de la antigua zona rica, esa por la que ella pasaba todas las tardes, una sombra más entre los tejados llenos de monstruos de piedra, para admirar esa vida que ella nunca ha tenido y que tan ajena le parecía.  
  
Le gustaba imaginar cómo era. Qué se sentía en el refugio inexistente de la luz dorada de todas esas lámparas tan bonitas y tan poco prácticas, andando con zapatos tan frágiles que parecían hechos de sueños, sonriendo y llorando y gritando sin decir una palabra.  
  
Ella echa de menos Gotham.  
  


  
* * *

  
  
Cuando Tim llega a la Torre del Reloj, hace rato que ha anochecido. Esconde la bicicleta en un contenedor vacío y luego sube por la escalera de incendios de la parte de atrás con la seguridad que le da la práctica. Al llegar arriba, se encuentra con la mano de Cass, con su cara sonriente.  
  
Te he oído venir, le dicen sus ojos. Su sonrisa de medio lado le comunica que cualquiera podría haberlo hecho.  
  
\- Tim.  
  
Él la agarra de la mano y deja que le ayude a trepar por la ventana, los callos que ella tiene la palma familiares, tranquilizadores contra la piel de la suya, todavía suave y carente de cicatrices.  
  
\- Eh, Cass. ¿Qué tal? - ella se encoge de hombros, y le acompaña mientras se internan en la casa, ambos envueltos en un silencio cómodo.  
  
Tim comienza a quitarse capas de ropa. Se acerca el invierno, y en Gotham hace frío. Intenta no pensar en cómo van a hacerlo para mantenerse calientes, en cómo van a comer, y falla. Su cerebro siempre ha sido demasiado rápido.  
  
\- Tim - él alza la mirada. Cass está frente a él, delgada y llena de cicatrices y sonriente. Le revuelve el pelo con una mano algo torpe - no te preocupes.  
  
Tim no se molesta en contestar con palabras. Con Cass no suele hacer falta.  
  
Se encoge de hombros y le sonríe, contrito, y ella parece darse por satisfecha.  
  
Cuando entran en la habitación en la que está Barbara, ella se gira a mirarles. La luz de los ordenadores se refleja en el cristal de sus gafas y tiñe de azul su pelo rojo. Le da un aspecto artificial. De criatura tecnológica, hecha de fibra de vidrio, bits e información.  
  
Les sonríe, cansada, y hace la pregunta de siempre.  
  
\- ¿Algo nuevo?  
  
 _¿Algo que no sepa?_  
  
Tim y Cass se miran. Cuando contestan, lo hacen casi a la vez.  
  
\- Se está acercando el invierno.  
  
Babs resopla, y sonríe con esa mezcla de sarcasmo y calidez que ambos han aprendido a reconocer.  
  
\- No me digáis.


End file.
